The present invention relates to an improved article of cookware, and in particular a cooking vessel having hollow sidewalls for insulation.
Prior methods of forming a cooking vessels having hollow walls for insulation involves a separate forming and bonding of two cookware vessels.
Prior forms of hollow wall cooking vessels have inferior cooking performance to the extent that the most of the heating of the foodstuffs is that the bottom of the cookware vessel, as the sidewalls are not intended to conduct heat, but rather provide insulation.
It is therefore a first object of the present invention to provide improved hollow wall cooking vessels wherein the cooking performance is not compromised by the insulating qualities, and the insulating qualities are not compromised by the cooking performance.
It is a further objective of the present invention to provide a method for forming such a cookware article.
It is still yet another object of the present invention to provide a method of forming a cookware article having attributes of the other objectives wherein the process of welding is not required to seal the hollow wall. A still further objective of the present invention is to provide a method of forming a cookware article having the attributes of the other objectives wherein there is provided in the lower portion of the sidewalls between the inner and outer vessel a sufficient mass of thermally conductive material to avoid damage or discoloration from the heating element or flame.